


Appetite

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You are quite a feast
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 522





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> "New year, new fandom" I say to myself as I slow descend back into madness. At this point, I already know I'm going to hell so I may as well enjoy the ride. Any feedback is appreciated. Enjoy

It should have been a sin with the way his tongue felt against you. It certainly felt like you were going to hell because if it. You were letting a man eat you out while you were on your period. Perish, the thought. Though, he wasn't exactly a man. Your lover was a dhampir; a half vampire.

You thought this kind of blood would gross him out. To your surprise, it was the complete opposite. As far as he was concerned, blood was blood and he was more than obliging to get on his knees and between your legs. He held your legs open as he stared unabashed at the apex of your thighs. A wolfish grin lit up his features, his fangs glinting in the dim candle light.

“You are quite a feast.”

As soon as he touched you down there, you gave him your explicit permission to have as much as he wanted. If you were going to hell then you might as well enjoy the ride. 

You let out a loud moan when his tongue flicked over your clit, sending heat racing up your spine. His tongue poked and prodded against your wet, aching sex, his mouth working wonders on your body. Your stomach started to bunch up into tight knots, each teasing flick of his tongue setting your nerves alight with bliss. Your toes curled hard into the soles of your feet, your hands fisting the sheets beneath you as you trembled in his grasp. His grip on you was firm, one hand placed on your hip while the other helped to keep your sex open, allowing his tongue to trace over every sensitive area you had down there.

His golden orbs would flick up to your face once in a while and he would never tire of seeing such a beautiful sight. Your eyes were half lidded and glazed over with bliss, your kiss swollen lips parted as the most wonderful noises spilled from your mouth. Your skin was warm and it was a complete contrast to his own, icy cold flesh. A flush was settled over your face and the heat started to creep down your chest, painting your skin with a lovely, rosy shade. He loved watching you writhe for him, the beautiful praises you gave him only spurring him on. The taste of your blood on his tongue made a deep growl rumble in his throat. It was intoxicating and he was hooked from the first tantalising taste. His tongue dug deeper as he sought more, burying his face into the apex of your thighs. 

"Ah, fuck Adrian" you whimpered. 

You arched your back, your hips jerking in his grasp as the pleasure made your body burn from the inside out. You moaned with complete abandon, your grip on your sheets almost tearing holes in the fabric. The noises coming between your legs was obscene. The slurping and sucking that reached your ears drenched your body with a hot flush and you threw your head back with a long whine. Your body was aching for relief, a way to release the tension that had been building up from the past couple of days of sexual frustration. Ovulation horny was dangerous. You could testify to that. 

"Adrian please. I'm so close" you panted. 

The way his name rolled off your tongue made him shudder with delight. It only renewed his vigour to please you, his tongue digging deeper into your core. You delved a hand through his silky locks, gently pulling on the strands as your thighs started to shake. You were so damn close that you were on the verge of tears. You needed relief and you needed it now. Your prayers were answered when you felt his devilish tongue start to move faster, wriggling against your tight walls. You could feel his fangs bumping against your sensitive clit and it was enough to push you over the edge into complete euphoria.

You couldn't even recognise your own voice as you screamed for your lover over and over again, your voice straining in pitch and cracking under the pressure. The ecstasy was simply divine and your body was flooded with relief. You could feel vibrations against your core as Alucard moaned, his nails biting your skin as he continued to lap up your juices. He was diligent in his work, making sure not a single drop was wasted as he drank his fill. 

As breath taking as the experience was, your body was starting to twitch in discomfort from the overstimulation. The pleasure was starting to fade and was slowly being replaced by a dull pain. You tried to move and pull away from his probing tongue, squirming against your bed. You tugged on his hair, trying to gain his attention.

"Please stop" you pleaded. 

He did as you requested and pulled away, but not before giving you one more, greedy lick. His fair locks of hair tickled against your stomach as kissed your skin, his tongue playfully dipping into your belly button before trailing up your body. He placed a sloppy kiss to your chin, tongue darting out to lick the spot he kissed. You tentatively reached out and cupped his face, running your fingers against his cheek. He held your wrist, tilting his head so he could kiss the palm of your hand. 

“Thank you for the meal” he whispered against your skin.

You sighed in content as his thumb traced over your hip bone. “You’re welcome. It felt fantastic.”

Alucard hummed, a smirk tilting his lips. "It must have been. You're drooling."

"Huh?"

His thumb swiped over the corner of your mouth, wiping away the drool that had gathered there. Your cheeks flushed out of embarrassment. Great, now you were drooling. You must look like a proper mess right now. You would clean yourself up later, when you had the strength. Right now, you were content to simply lay with your lover.

He placed his head on your chest, listening to the erratic beating of your heart. You threaded your fingers through his hair, the gold locks flowing smoothly through your fingers. Alucard sighed with content, pressing his head firmly against the palm of your hand. You pressed your fingers into his scalp and he purred as you massaged his head. A smile tilted your lips and you closed your eyes for a brief rest.


End file.
